Sylvester Stallone VS Arnold Schwarzenegger
Sylvester Stallone VS Arnold Schwarzenegger 'is the 7th episode of UMDTOTC DEMO and is the 28th battle overall! It features Sylvester Stallone and Arnold Schwarzenegger in a battle of action movie stars. Dissers Both played by Bob-crust! * Sylvester Stallone * Arnold Schwarzenegger Lyrics ''Stallone is in Dark Blue while Arnold Schwarzenegger in Cyan! '''Sylvester Stallone - Verse 1: It’s me, the ultimate buff guy, Stallone! This is gonna end with you being absolutely owned! I’m gonna punch right through your jawline with my Rocky-hard burns! Everybody’s got the Creed to know that I’ll get 1st in this! I earned The part to play famous characters! Like, I don’t know, f*cking Rambo! Then, you had to go rip it off and made Commando! You’re just the “Great Value” version of me, I’ll own you any hour! I’m Deathstroke, you’re Deadpool! I’m James Bond, you’re Austin Powers! I’m famous because of my skills, you are because of your accent! And Dutch, you covered in dirt? I don’t even want to imagine the scent! Love is loyalty, not getting the babe by mowing down some bad guys! I’ve got more hot disses than times in Terminator you’ve been burnt alive! Arnold Schwarzenegger - Verse 1: Knock-knock! That was sh*t Syl, but I’m planning to make this quick! You’re the strong serious guy, but you’re really just a big d*ck! Love is loyalty? Is that why you haven’t been married for 30 years? And Ram, you’re skill is even smaller than you freakin ears! (Agh!) I was the Governor of California, what the Christ have you done? I’m gonna choke your neck until you die of a heart attack just like your son! (Arrg!) I’m the ultimate killing machine with combination of guns and guns! I’m gonna Jingle your buttocks All the Way to beat your *ss town, son! (Arrgh!) It’s all fun and games, until you turn to a lizard and I slice your head off! ‘Cause this Barbarians gonna make you stick around until I verbally end ya’! But, let off some steam, Stallone! As it’s your turn again, I guess! But, your a funny guy, Syllly. That’s why I’m gonna kill you last! Sylvester Stallone - Verse 2: Kid, the world ain’t all sunshine and rainbows, I think you should know that! Ha, kill me last? You’re gonna be my First Blood, fat cat! (Oh!) Killing should be serious, not for some outrageous cheap comedy! And your one-liners are cheesier than a French man’s stomach, ya’ see! Your rap skills are even worse than your acting in freakin Conan! You look like an action figure, down to the plastic-*ss abs, my man! Your movies are ridiculous, but I guess it matches your accent! You’re old news, I’ll punch ya’ chiseled cheeks, leaving them with a dent! How am I supposed to be scared of a robot if it’s a Kindergarten Cop! Arnold, you’re gonna drop again, harder! We’re gonna see who’s on top! Arnold Schwarzenegger - Verse 2: (Auuugh) What a hothead? Your raps are a real pain in the neck! I mow down pawns, it takes you 30 minutes to put 5 guys in check! (Argh!) I’ll make you split, you like you did with your 3 wifes! You had one for only a year, I’d consider that a divorce, yikes! (Augh!) What is best in life? Seeing some tough dude driven to tears! I’m a Predator to this hare, I’ll stick a gas pipe right up your rear! After this rap, your from hero to plain zero! My disses like a mace! No need to call in your daddy general, ‘cause you’ve just been erased!